Behind Closed Doors
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Nikki and Brie have a secret relationship behind closed doors. Bellacest.


**A/N: Happy New Year! :-)**

**This fic was inspired by a request that I received on Tumblr with the prompt: "Do you have any idea how wrong this was?"**

**I normally write Brie as the one that freaks out, so I wanted to switch it up this time.**

**Once I started writing this, the words just kept flowing.**

**I hope that all of you enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Nikki or Brie, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Harder, Brie!" Nikki moaned desperately.<em>

"_What's the magic word?" Brie asked with a devilish smirk._

"_Please, Brianna! Fuck me, harder!" Nikki begged._

_The sound of her twin sister pleading was the most sinfully delicious sound to Brie. She curled her three fingers upward and moved them inside her sister vigorously. Brie made sure to brush Nikki's g-spot with every stroke. Nikki bit her lip to try to muffle her moans, but Brie ordered her to stop. She wanted to hear every single groan and grunt slip past Nikki's lips. _

"_I want everyone to hear how good that I'm making you feel," Brie whispered._

_ Brie's words made Nikki even wetter. The only noises filling the room were Nikki's hums of pleasure and the sloshing sounds of Brie's fingers inside her sister's moist pussy. Nikki brought one of her fingers down to her clit and she rubbed it hard. Brie was relentless with her stimulation on Nikki's g-spot and Nikki cried out her sister's name as she came. Her legs shook and she completely drenched Brie's fingers with her cum._

* * *

><p>Nikki wakes up from her intense dream horrified. She can't believe that she just had another wet dream about her <em>sister<em>! She feels in between her legs and she's disgusted at how soaked that she still is. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto her face. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to get her mind off of her erotic dream. She walks back into her bedroom and she sees Brie's naked body sprawled out on her pink satin sheets.

"Did you enjoy your wake up call?" Brie asks suggestively.

Nikki raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Brie gets off the bed and she walks over to her sister who is leaning against the bathroom door. She grins at Nikki as she stares at her perfect body lasciviously. Nikki gives her sister a weird look because she's perturbed by her behavior. Brie is looking at her like she's a piece of meat and it's making Nikki very uncomfortable. Before Nikki can walk away, Brie slides her hand down her stomach and then in between her thighs.

"You don't think that you got this wet on your own, do you?" Brie questions.

Nikki's eyes widen. "Oh, God! That dream that I had wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Not at all. I was just continuing where we left off last night," Brie explains.

"Last night? You mean we . . . "

"Made love to each other? Yes. Multiple times," Brie tells her.

"But we're sisters! Do you have any idea how wrong this was?" Nikki mentions.

"Wrong to who? Society? Because it's damn sure not wrong to me. I love you, Nicole," Brie earnestly says.

"Brie, no. You know that _this _can't ever happen," Nikki remarks.

Brie holds back tears. "Just say that I'm crazy and that my feelings are unrequited. I'll get dressed, leave your house, and never bring this up again."

Brie takes Nikki's silence as confirmation. She turns her back to Nikki and walks toward the bed. She slips into her black pumps and she pulls her black and white striped maxi dress over her head. She grabs her brush out of her purse and she brushes the tangles out of her hair. She puts on some lipstick, grabs her purse, and she starts heading for the door. Nikki reaches Brie right before she turns the doorknob. She gently touches Brie's arm before she interlocks their hands.

"Don't go, Brie," Nikki says just above a whisper.

"I just want you to know that I didn't force you into anything, last night. I really thought that you wanted this too," Brie says.

"I hate the fact that I want you so much, Brie. You're my sister and I'm not supposed to love you like this," Nikki states.

"I know. We can't help how we feel though," Brie argues.

"So what do we do?" Nikki wonders.

Brie gnaws at her bottom lip. "I guess we can't exactly go out in public and kiss each other, huh?"

"I guess we'll just have to be with each other behind closed doors," Nikki suggests.

"Like secret lovers sneaking around. That could actually be fun," Brie replies.

* * *

><p>Nikki is all dressed for her match and she's looking for her sister. Brie's not in the Divas locker room and she's not at catering either. She contemplates calling Brie, but she figures that her phone probably isn't on. Nikki thinks that Brie might be talking to Bryan since they're close friends, so she heads toward the men's locker room. She walks down an empty hallway and Nikki yelps in surprise when she gets pulled into a dark closet. Brie turns on the light and places her hand over Nikki's mouth to silence her.<p>

"Shh, Nikki. We don't want to get caught," Brie quietly tells her.

Before Nikki can wrap her head around the fact that they're in a janitor's closet, Brie makes short work of pulling Nikki's trunks down. Brie sits Nikki down on one of the tables in the closet and she kneels between her legs. She places Nikki's legs onto her shoulders as she slowly licks Nikki from her clit down to her slit. Nikki's eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Brie normally likes to take her time and prolong Nikki's pleasure, but she doesn't currently have that luxury.

She inserts her tongue inside her sister's pussy and she moans at the sweet taste. Brie pulls her tongue completely out before pushing it back in swiftly. Nikki loves getting tongue fucked by her twin. She can tell by Nikki's facial expressions that she wants to cry out. Brie locates Nikki's discarded trunks and she carefully stuffs them into her mouth to mute her. Nikki's groans can still be heard faintly as Brie starts focusing on her sensitive clit.

Brie swipes her tongue across the little bundle of nerves teasingly. She uses feather light strokes and Nikki whines impatiently. Brie laughs a little and the vibration adds to Nikki's ecstasy. She uses more pressure as she flicks her tongue back and forth on Nikki's clit. Nikki crosses her legs and wraps them tightly around Brie's neck as her pleasure intensifies. Brie rests her hands onto Nikki's beautiful thighs and she caresses the skin there as she suckles on her clit.

"Ooh, fuck!" Nikki manages to say around her gag.

Brie looks up at her sister because there's nothing more breathtaking than watching her sister in the throes of passion. She knows that Nikki is close by the way that her body writhes and thrashes. Nikki threads her fingers through her sister's long hair and she tugs roughly on the dark strands. Brie uses her thumb to push back the hood of Nikki's clit; completely exposing it. She sucks it into her mouth and lightly nibbles on it. Nikki almost chokes on her trunks as she screams into them. Her whole body trembles as she cums hard. Brie's nose, mouth, and chin are covered with Nikki's juices. Nikki helps Brie stand up and she pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Damn, Brie. That was amazing," Nikki praises.

"I told you that sneaking around could be fun," Brie reminds her.

"Yeah. It definitely is," Nikki agrees.

Brie looks at her watch. "Your match starts soon. We have to go."

* * *

><p>"John invited us onto his bus," Nikki tells Brie after the show.<p>

"Awesome. Not driving tonight sounds great," Brie responds.

"Looks like it's going to be your turn to be quiet," Nikki teases.

"Challenge accepted!" Brie exclaims.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really enjoy writing Nikki and Brie together.**

**I have 2 requests already for me to write more of them and I will eventually get those done.**

**So, be on the lookout for those fics!**

**Let me know what you thought of this in a review!**


End file.
